Trahison
by Scrounshy
Summary: Sakura à toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke, cela n'a jamais été un secret. Et Naruto à toujours été là pour Sakura, jamais cela ne sera un secret. ( Allusions sexuelles )


**TRAHISON**

Il faisait beau, Konoha était en paix, les rues étaient calme, un temps à faire une petite promenade entre amant. Un groupe d'amis en profitait pour se détendre en toute sérénité, pourtant, il manquait des personnes présentes. Si le village était en paix, c'était grâce à Naruto, héro de Konoha, hôte du précieux démon à neuf queues.

Lui qui tenait tant à une certaine personne, absente ce jour-là. Il lui portait un amour inconditionnel.  
Et malgré cela, la jeune femme était partie, déterminée, le regard impénétrable. Elle courait le long des paysages sans s'arrêter, la fatigue et l'ennui ne l'atteignant pas.

**- Cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas filer, Sasuke !** Se promit-elle.

Sa course folle la conduisit dans un endroit désert, dénué de toute vie, animale ou végétale, néanmoins, elle perçu une présence, une seule qui fait qu'elle ne quitta pas ce lieu saccagé. Le sol était retourné et les murs qui étaient présents n'étaient désormais que décombres. Devant elle, les restes d'une maison, surement, qu'elle contourna.

**- Ce chakra. C'est lui.** Se dit-elle tout bas.

Un spectacle abominable lui fit face. La couleur qu'elle préférait repeignait le sol, une main, puis un corps lui apparut. Suivit par tant d'autres devant elle. Seul un homme restait au milieu, debout, comme fier de son acte. Prudemment, elle s'approcha, hésitante, son courage l'ayant à moitié abandonnée.

**- Sasuke... ? Est-ce toi qui à fait cela ?** Fit-elle tout bas.  
**- Et alors ? Que cela te ferait-il si je te répondais que oui ?** Rétorqua le brun, le sourire au lèvres.  
**- Explique-moi Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu parti ? S'il te plaît, reviens à Konoha, tout le monde t'attend !** Supplia Sakura.  
**-** **Je n'ai pas accompli ma vengeance Sakura. Je ne peux rentrer à Konoha.**  
**- Alors, laisse-moi venir avec toi.**  
**- Nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble. Tu n'es pas assez forte. Tu ne me seras d'aucunes utilité.**

Il lui avait déjà avoué qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet que l'on traîne, cela lui faisait mal au cœur, les paroles de son ancien coéquipier restait dans sa mémoire, se répétant sans cesse, la hantant.

**- S'il te plaît Sasuke, je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas ! **  
**- Tout ?**

Il lâcha son arme, qui tomba dans un écho qui résonna dans la vallée entière avant de se tourner vers elle.

**- Je mérite la mort. J'ai tué des centaines d'innocents et je n'ai pas une once de remords. Je compte en tuer d'avantage. Je ne mérite pas que tu m'accompagnes... **  
**- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'aime Sasuke ! Tu le sais, je te suivrais partout.**

Le jeune homme souri un instant avant d'avancer vers elle, d'un pas assuré, il effaça la trace de sang qui ornait sa joue puis l'essuya sur son haut. La jeune fille en face de lui pleurait de joie, elle ne se souciait guère de l'homme qui l'avait toujours attendue, qui avait toujours espéré, qui l'avait toujours écoutée, accompagnée. Son âme-sœur était prête à l'acceptée et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sasuke passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune ninja avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se baladèrent bien vite dans son cou, s'aventurant toujours un peu plus sur sa peau qu'il dénudait au fil et à mesure. Un soupir s'échappa de la gorge de Sakura.

**- Sasuke...**

Son vœux le plus cher se réalisait, elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui pourrait lui arriver après, seul l'instant qu'elle vivait à présent comptait. Pendant qu'il parcourait son corps, Sakura se laissait emportée, sentir les lèvres froides de son amant sur sa douce peau lui donnait l'effet qu'un brasier embrassait la neige tombante. Tout était opposé. Elle soupira de nouveau son nom, tandis qu'il enlevait chaque fois un peu plus les vêtements qui la recouvrait.

Assis sur le bord, à la frontière du village et de la liberté, pensif.

Son haut tombé, il ne restait plus que la fine dentelle recouvrant sa poitrine. Étrangement, elle était gênée, l'homme de sa vie pouvait la contempler dans toute son intégralité, et cela la rendait folle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, penser, son esprit restait chamboulé et ses sentiments aussi. Des questions apparurent dans sa tête, mais elle les ignora, aussi importantes soient-elles.

**- Sasuke... Je ne pense pas..** L'interrompis la jeune femme, légèrement hésitante.  
**- Laisse-toi faire Sakura, tout ira bien.** Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Suivant ses instructions, elle lui laissa le champ libre, il en profita pour retirer les vêtements qui les séparaient et embrassa la peau désormais totalement nue de son ancienne coéquipière.

Contemplant l'horizon, admirant, réfléchissant.

Sakura sourit, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer arriver aussi loin avec son brun. Après les avoir fuis pendant longtemps, les avoir lâchement abandonnés puis attaqués, elle le retrouvait enfin. Il allait de plus en plus loin, murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'il ne voulait plus la blesser.

**- Sakura, est-ce que je peux ?** Demanda t-il par précaution.  
**- Oui. Bien-sûr que tu peux... Sasuke ! Je t'aime.** Fit-elle, franche.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke tandis que Sakura se tordait de plaisir. Mais il fana rapidement pour laisser place à une expression presque haineuse.

Enfin décidé, du côté de la liberté, marchant, courant, espérant.

Sasuke accéléra, au plus grand plaisir de Sakura. Il n'était pourtant pas dans la même situation qu'elle. Sa rage l'emportait de nouveau, son contrôle n'était plus, et n'avait jamais été. Il en voulait toujours à cet être qui lui avait fait vivre de joyeux moments, à cet être dont il avait dû se séparer pour pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance. A cet être qui prétendait connaître ses sentiments alors qu'il ne savait absolument rien.

**- Il aura toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi. Ce sale... chien.** Raga t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Entre deux gémissements, la jeune femme reprit son souffle et jeta un regard à l'homme qu'elle avait tant cherché. Son expression lui fit froid dans le dos et elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient en pleine nature, que le monde qui était absent jusqu'à présent revenait peu à peu, qu'il n'y avait plus que Sasuke. En ce moment-même, devant l'expression qu'il tenait, elle avait peur.

**- Que se passe t-il, Sasuke ?** Souffla t-elle.  
**- Je pensais que tu m'aimais, Sakura. Tu arrives devant moi, alors que tu es déjà prise ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu n'es qu'une prostituée, Sakura ! Tu te fiches des autres et tu ne sers que ton intérêt personnel !** Cria t-il.

A ce moment précis, le rêve rose de Sakura se fissura pour finir par se briser comme une vulgaire glace. Elle baissa le regard, honteuse, elle finit par se mordre la lèvre. Contre toute attente, le brun ne s'arrêta pas, il continua ses mouvements, qui désormais, faisaient plus souffrir la jeune femme qu'autre chose.

**- S'il te plaît Sasuke... Arrête !** Gémit-elle en pleurant.

Il finit son affaire avant de la laisser tomber lourdement au sol, tel un poids. Il ne se souciait pas d'elle, ce n'était qu'un jouet qui baignait désormais dans le sang des victimes qu'il avait fait il y à peu.

**- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu n'es qu'un boulet.** Termina t-il sans expression.

Il prit la fuite après avoir fini sa phrase, déchirant toujours un peu plus le coeur de la pauvre femme qui souffrait atrocement, seule. Ses pleurs se faisaient entendre dans l'endroit vide, un écho résonna, et le ciel se mit à pleurer avec elle, comme pour abréger ses souffrances.

**- Pardonne-moi... Naruto. Pardon, pardon, je t'en supplie... Je suis tellement désolée.** Murmurra t-elle en se cachant, plus honteuse que jamais d'avoir trahi son véritable amant.

Toujours plus de rapidité, arriver au bout du chemin, et se rendre compte que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

Devant elle, celui qu'elle avait appelé dans son esprit, celui qu'elle avait crié. L'espoir que tout le monde attend pour sauver la situation, un homme maudit depuis sa naissance, un homme qui n'a pas choisi son destin, un homme de paix.

**- C'est à moi de m'excuser Sakura. Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.** Dit-il solennellement.

Le blond la prit dans ses bras et reprit sa marche loin de cet endroit sordide. Ils n'avaient plus rien à y faire. Il savait que cela arriverait, tôt ou tard. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par la haine, elle-même engendrait la haine. Il ne deviendrait pas comme celui qui venait de faire souffrir sa belle. Après tout, c'était Naruto Uzumaki, le messager de la paix, le combattant de la haine.


End file.
